Disputes Over Bed Sheets
by Daelena
Summary: When Jack and Ianto attempt to redecorate their room on the TARDIS, they have something of a fight. Ianto/Jack. Fifty-seventh in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Disputes Over Bed Sheets

_Disclaimer__: I do not own anything that you recognize!_

_Summary__: When Jack and Ianto attempt to redecorate their room on the TARDIS, they have something of a fight. Ianto/Jack. Fifty-seventh in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_I apologize for such a long delay since my last posting. If you've read what I put on my page, my computer decided that it wanted to go visit the computer-doctors. Luckily, things were taken care of and my files were (relatively) intact. _

_While, prior to my computer issues, I was posting every week (roughly), I've decided that I'm going to take a little bit longer between each posting now. This way, I'll have more time write quality stories that are filled with Janto-y goodness. That, and I'll be able to write other stories as well. But, above all, you all have to know that I thoroughly enjoy writing this series and I plan on writing more additions to it – so long as I can keep coming up with ideas. It'll just be a bit longer between postings! _

_And, as I've said before, the whole reason I've gotten this far with the "Immortal Janto" series is because of the fact that you, the readers. Your love and enthusiasm for this series and these characters (who I love just as much as you all do) keeps me motivated to write. I would hate (hate! hate! hate!) to let all of you down! Thank you all so much. Your feedback is so much more important and cherished than you might think . . . and I'm not be a total sap here. I'm being honest._

_But that's enough of my going on about how much I appreciate you continued support of my fan-driven endeavor. Here for your delight, delectation, and edification, is a blip from the very long relationship of these two immortals._

It was supposed to be a simple redecoration of their bedroom suite on the TARDIS, but said redecoration quickly devolved into a very serious marital dispute – screaming and yelling included.

In retrospect, getting mad over the color and fabric of their bed sheets was such a minor thing in the grand scheme of the universe and Time itself. Both of them knew that, but both were so adamant on their particular choices – deep burgundy silk from Jack and crisp light green Egyptian cotton from Ianto.

They could not compromise on the choice, which led to an escalated argument and some pretty heated words. Ianto wasn't particularly angry at Jack for his selection. Silk wasn't a bad choice, but he just didn't know if he wanted to have it for their bed. It seemed a little too extravagant for his taste, especially considering he _knew_ exactly where Jack wanted to purchase said sheets from – and Ianto did not approve of that buying from that particular venue, even if there was name prestige to go along with the shop. Despite their very generous income (thank you, I. J. H. Plantations, Inc.!), Ianto was not going to spend a fortune on sheets.

He simply could not bring himself to do that.

Which is why he and Jack ended up sleeping in separate rooms on the TARDIS after that particular fight.

Ianto had kicked Jack out of the room and promptly locked the door, feeling particularly satisfied to hear the TARDIS add a few locks of her own to the mix. He had silently thanked the TARDIS for liking him so much, because she was not going to let Jack worm his way back into the room until both had had the time to cool down and think about the argument.

It was such a stupid fight, Ianto realized, as he spent the bulk of the evening, purposefully rearranging the room (out of some combination of spite, restless energy, and a need to do _something_), but he just got so mad at Jack.

Said rearranging actually did a lot to cool him down – particularly since he had made a generous effort to arrange things as they had been during the fifteen (relative) years that he had spent on the TARDIS before he and Jack had been reunited. If nothing else, he would have some amusement (however sick and twisted said amusement was) when Jack realized that he couldn't find anything that he was looking for, particularly in the clothes department.

Jack had, after all, left his greatcoat in the bedroom when Ianto kicked him out.

Ianto's trench coat was laid, ever so lovingly, across the work table, besides stacks of books and accumulated work papers. It was in plain sight, which was not the case for Jack's greatcoat.

Oh, Ianto loved the coat ever so much and, no matter how angry he was at Jack, he could never damage the coat. Jack just wasn't the same without it and Ianto knew that. But that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun hiding it from Jack and then watching Jack frantically running around, trying to find it. Jack'd be something like a chicken without its head – and that, as Ianto had long since learned, was always amusing to see.

Still, it was quite a good feeling to wake up in the morning, having had a chance to mull over the previous night's fight and in a better frame of mind.

That, and the TARDIS had reached out and brushed his mind, telling him that Jack was waiting outside his door with a breakfast tray.

Ianto took his sweet time getting ready. Jack and the breakfast would keep for another twenty minutes, after all. Normally, Ianto wasn't the vindictive type, but this was quite fun. He was enjoying it. He might not make a habit of it, but he had to keep Jack on his toes somehow.

Finally, when he opened the door, Ianto almost wished he hadn't taken as long as he had to get ready.

The tray of food was there, looking perfect and delicious.

Jack, however, was not.

That, in and of itself, was cause for concern for Ianto. Where in the world was Captain Jack Harkness?

Frowning, Ianto stepped out of the room and into the hall, closing the door behind him. He bent down and picked up the breakfast tray, bracing it against his hip, careful not to spill anything, as he stared down the hall in search of his missing husband.

It was so unlike Jack to disappear when they were on the road to resolve an argument.

The TARDIS wasn't being helpful to him. If anything, she was being exceptionally tight-lipped about the whereabouts of Jack.

Ianto wandered through the halls of the TARDIS for a good thirty minutes when the breakfast tray started to get particularly heavy in his arms. He sighed and his stomach rumbled. It smelled so delicious and he guessed that Jack had spent a significant amount of time preparing it, though the distinct lack of coffee was a sign of both his understanding that he wasn't allowed to use the coffee machine and that Annabelle either was not around or had been completely unwilling to help him make coffee.

So, frustrated that he still couldn't find Jack and very hungry, Ianto managed to find his way into the kitchen.

And there he found the one that he had been searching for.

Jack was sitting at one end of the all-important communal kitchen table of the TARDIS, his elbows propped up on the table, head in hands. Ianto paused, taking in the sight. Jack was dressed in very rumpled pajamas that he had probably nipped from the Wardrobe (Ianto did not want to know where the clothes of the previous day went). His hair was sticking out in every direction, a clear indication that he had made no effort to compose himself, a sure sign that Jack had been too occupied with other things (their fight, no doubt), since Jack was normally so vain about his appearance.

Sympathy tugged at Ianto's heartstrings.

If Jack had heard him enter the room, he didn't show it. Ianto walked towards him, his soft footfalls the only indication of his approach. It wasn't until he put the tray on the table that Jack looked up at him, sad emotion dominating his face and his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said, "about last night. I shouldn't have gotten so riled up and said what I did."

Jack sighed heavily and took a moment to respond.

"It wasn't just you. I pushed you."

Ianto slid down into the chair next to Jack and took Jack's hands in his own, squeezing tightly. "We have such different opinions of these things and we took it too seriously and too far."

Silence hung over them for a few moments.

"Was it really worth a fight?" Jack asked.

"No," Ianto said, with a shrug, "but it was a hell of a fight, yeah?"

"Yeah, it was."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Ianto said the one thing that was on both of their minds, "I think we'd better keep from fighting like that in front of the kids, at least for the time being. Andy seemed a little frightened when we started yelling in the control room last night."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you were the one who was so opposed to silk sheets."

Yep, they were back on this.

"Well, silk is nice, but I don't think it'll work for the bedroom."

Moments later, Jack sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll go with the Egyptian cotton," he acquiesced, "but I say we go with burgundy."

That was a fair compromise.

"Sounds good to me," Ianto agreed

"Good." Jack gave Ianto a conspiratorial smirk. "You have to admit, Andy's face was really funny last night."

"Yep, it was." Ianto chuckled and looked to the breakfast tray that Jack had put together. Everything was cold and they would have to warm it all up. "How about we remake that tray, go back to our room, and _calmly_ figure out what we're going to do with the rest of the room."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Ianto, promising so much more than discussions.

"I think I can agree to that," he said, "as long as you make the coffee."

"Oh, definitely."

And that was how they solved that particular marital dispute.

Though Ianto wasn't going to tell Jack about the rearranged room or the craftily-hidden greatcoat. That would be too easy. Besides, Ianto need an ace in his pocket for the time being. They still had to decide on what color they were going to paint the room.

And he just wanted to watch Jack go into chicken-without-its-head mode. Maybe he'd get the TARDIS to record that for progeny's sake.

_So, what do you think? Did you like it or did you not like it? Please let me know! I love your reviews. (I'm almost begging for your feedback here!)_

_And, as I always say, I'll get the next story up as soon as I possibly can._


End file.
